Plantilla:Mes
}}} | 1 | enero | early january | mid january | late january | january | jan | 1x | early januaryx | mid januaryx | late januaryx | januaryx | janx = January | 2 | febrero | early february | mid february | late february | february | feb | 2x | early februaryx | mid februaryx | late februaryx | februaryx | febx = February | 3 | marzo | early march | mid march | late march | march | mar | 3x | early marchx | mid marchx | late marchx | marchx | marx = March | 4 | abril | early april | mid april | late april | april | apr | 4x | early aprilx | mid aprilx | late aprilx | aprilx | aprx = April | 5 | mayo | early may | mid may | late may | may | 5x | early mayx | mid mayx | late mayx | mayx = May | 6 | junio | early june | mid june | late june | june | jun | 6x | early junex | mid junex | late junex | junex | junx = June | 7 | julio | early july | mid july | late july | july | jul | 7x | early julyx | mid julyx | late julyx | julyx | julx = July | 8 | agosto | early august | mid august | late august | august | aug | 8x | early augustx | mid augustx | late augustx | augustx | augx = August | 9 | septiembre | early september | mid september | late september | september | sept | sep | 9x | early septemberx | mid septemberx | late septemberx | septemberx | septx | sepx = September | 10 | octubre | early october | mid october | late october | october | oct | 10x | early octoberx | mid octoberx | late octoberx | octoberx | octx = October | 11 | noviembre | early november | mid november | late november | november | nov | 11x | early novemberx | mid novemberx | late novemberx | novemberx | novx = November | 12 | diciembre | early december | mid december | late december | december | dec | 12x | early decemberx | mid decemberx | late decemberx | decemberx | decx = December | spring = March | springx = Spring | summer = June | summerx = Summer | autumn | fall = September | autumnx | fallx = Fall | winter = December | winterx = Winter | } }} Month Name Standardization Template This template is for the standardization of Month names. For instance, if 3 was the text input into this template, March would be returned, and if Nov was the text input, November would be returned. If the number or three-letter version of the month is not found, (Say month #13), the original text is returned. __NOEDITSECTION__